


Master

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I would like to ask if you can write a one shot based on this imagine (Imagine being Crowley’s hellhound Juliet and when a spell changes you into a human he gets turned on.) I think the idea is pretty cool and it would be cool if you could write the one shot if it’s not too much to ask :D Also I want to tell you I really like your blog! ♡ (good job >○</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Original Imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/108215474608/imagine-being-crowleys-hellhound-juliet-and-when

Warnings: Smut, pet!kink, dom!Crowley, sub!Reader

A/N: So, the story requires the reader to imagine that they are Juliet, thus the reader is a hellhound and is only ever referred to as ‘Juliet’ and by pet names. I hope that’s ok.

Fic:

“Sick ‘em girl!” Crowley shouts and you immediately take off after the witch who’s currently trying to run for his life. You start out slowly at first, letting the witch think he’s escaped you before nipping at his heels. He falls to the floor and rolls to his back, using his legs and elbows to push himself away from you. You stalk towards him slowly, growling lowly as you approach him. The witch points at you and mumbles some words you don’t understand, but nothing happens. Crowley appears beside you and pats your head, “Good girl. Now kill him.” You bear your teeth and lunge forward.

***

The pads of your feet hit the floor quietly as you come to Crowley’s door. You push the door open with your nose to see Crowley sitting on the bed, a woman on her knees before him. “That’s a good pet,” you hear him praise her. Whenever something went particularly well for Crowley, he would bring home women to pleasure him. It wasn’t the fact that he was having sex that bothered you, it was the fact that he only ever seemed to have sex with women that didn’t care about him. They always wanted something for him, to use him.

Upset, you growl at them and continue down the hall to Crowley’s study. You were his pet, not that woman. Once you get to the study, you curl up in your basket. Your eyes close and you drift off to sleep, upset by what you had seen, but proud that you had made Crowley happy.

A cold air hits you, causing you to wake. You felt naked. Wait, you were naked. Where was your fur? You ran your hands over your bare skin. Wait, you had hands? Your body was completely different. How had this happened? Was this the spell the witch had been trying to enact on you yesterday?

You crawl out of your basket, afraid to use your new legs because they might fail you. You make your way across the hall to the bathroom where you can find a mirror. Using the counter, you pull yourself upright and look at yourself in the mirror. You’re red eyes stare back at you. The hair on your head is the same color as your fur had been, it falls around your shoulders as you turn your head to examine the locks of hair. The only scrap of clothing on your body is the black and silver collar around your neck, a small tag with the word ‘Juliet’ hangs from it. Your hands run over your face, your human face.

“Juliet,” you hear Crowley call out, “Juliet, come here girl.” You make a whimpering sound in response, unsure of how to use your new, human vocal cords. Crowley enters the room to find you standing there, completely naked. You’re not sure why, but your hands move to cover certain parts of your body from Crowley’s view. “Who the bloody Hell are you?” Crowley asks in shock. His eyes scan your body before falling on the collar around your neck, “Juliet? Is that you girl?”

You whimper and drop to your hands and knees, crawling to his side. You rub your face against his leg, just as you had done when you were a hellhound. Normally he would pat your head when you did this, but he doesn’t seem to know how to respond. Crowley moves to his knees and places his hands gently on your shoulders. “Juliet, how did this happen?” he asks and you shrug your shoulder as you had seen humans do when they didn’t know the answer to something. He takes your face in his hands and turns your face towards his, “I will fix this, I promise.”

Suddenly, you felt an overwhelming need to kiss him. Now that you had a human body, you wanted to know what it felt like to have Crowley touch you in a way that was more intimate than a pat on the head. You move in and lick his face, unsure of how you were actually supposed to kiss someone. “Juliet,” Crowley says in a warning tone, “You really shouldn’t do that.” You lick his face again and his eyes darken considerably. His lips crash against yours and his tongue thrusts into your mouth. At first, you’re not sure how to react, but you quickly catch on and mimic his movements. His beard scratches against your skin as his lips move roughly against yours. His hands travel down your back, causing you to press your body against him.

Crowley kisses across your jaw line and down your neck. “Master,” you whisper, finally finding your voice. Crowley pulls away from you.

“What did you call me?” he asks.

“M-master,” you respond. He lets out a low growl and kisses you roughly again. His tongue maps out your mouth; you try to slide your tongue into his mouth, but he prevents you from doing so.

“Stay,” Crowley commands you as he breaks the kiss and stands in front of you. You follow his instructions. “Good girl,” he praises you. His hands move to his belt and you know what’s coming. His pants fall around his ankles and he kicks them to the side. His boxers quickly follow, his cock springs free and you bite your lip. Crowley’s hand wraps in your hair and pulls you towards him. You lick your lips expectantly before licking a stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock. His hips rock forward and you lick the slit at the tip of his cock, the precum salty on your tongue. “Open your mouth,” he tells you, and you obey.

He moves his cock towards you and you understand what he wants. The woman you had seen in Crowley’s room the night before, this is what she had been doing. You take the head of his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. Crowley grunts and thrusts his hips forward, forcing more of him into your mouth. “That’s it pet,” Crowley moans as you take as much of him as you can. His hand tugs on your hair, pulling you back before pushing you towards him again. With this, you get the picture of what he wants you to do. Your hands move to his hips to steady yourself as you begin bobbing your head. Your tongue caressed the underside of his dick as you hollowed your cheeks. “Juliet,” he moans, “that’s it girl.” His grip tightens in your hair as his hips begin to thrust sporadically. His cock hits the back of your throat and you try to suppress your gag reflex as he twitches and spills hot ribbons inside you. You swallow him down and pull off of him with an obscene ‘pop’ sound.

He helps you rise to your feet and begins tracing his fingers along the collar around your throat. “You’ve been a good little pet haven’t you?” he whispers in your ear, “I think you deserve a reward.” Crowley snaps his fingers and you find yourself in his bedroom. He pushes you backward until the edge of the bed hits the back of your knees, causing you to lose your balance and fall to the bed. This is new to you; he’s never let you on his bed before. Crowley positions you so that your head rests on the pillows. The silk sheets are soft against your skin, a sensation you’ve never felt.

Crowley pushes your legs apart and settles in between them. One of his hands wraps in your hair and tugs your head to the side. His lips kiss the skin just above your collar before he sucks the skin between his teeth. You tug lightly at his earlobe with your teeth and run your nails down his back. His lips move down your body until he reaches one of your nipples and sucks it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud. One of his hands moves to your other breast and kneads it; his fingers roll and pluck the nipple. All of these sensations are new and foreign to you, yet they cause you to squirm and whimper.

Crowley seems pleased with himself as he continues to leave kisses along your body, moving closer to where you want him. His fingers drag along your skin until they’re on your thighs. His hands massage your flesh as his lips kiss up your thighs. You can feel his breath, warm against your skin as his lips wrap around your clit. Your hips buck towards him as you writhe under his touch. He moves your legs onto each of his shoulders and his hands grab your ass, lifting you off the bed. His tongue licks at your slit, causing you to moan. His tongue dips inside of you before pulling back out, he’s teasing you and it’s driving you crazy. “Master,” you moan again and it seems to set him off. His tongue delves inside of you, thrusting as deeply as he can. He hits spots you never knew existed and you can feel heat pooling in your stomach, pulling your muscles tight. Your walls begin to tighten as his tongue keeps thrusting in and out of you, over and over. You cum with a loud moan, his tongue laps up everything you have to give him.

“Such a good pet,” Crowley mumbles against your skin as he kisses his way back up your body, his callused fingertips run over every inch of skin he can reach, “so loyal, so obedient.” His lips reach yours again and he kisses you roughly. The kiss is needy and demanding. He rocks his hips towards you and you can feel his cock prodding your core. You expect him to roll you over and take you from behind, doggy style, because before this, you had been just that, a hellhound; but he doesn’t. He holds you firmly beneath him, so you roll your hips up to meet his. He growls; you love the animalistic sounds he could make.

In one swift movement he thrusts inside of you, filling and stretching you. Lying on your back with him above you felt strange, but pleasurable. His movements are fast and hard, forcing your hips into the bed. One of his hands tugs at your hair and his lips find your neck again. You can feel the knot in your stomach tightening again as his thrusts become more and more erratic. On instinct, you dig your nails into his skin and move to bite his shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench around him tightly. “Master!” you cry out as you cum, bringing Crowley over the edge with you. His eyes flash red as he spills himself deep inside you, your name a moan on his lips.

Crowley pulls out of you and collapses by your side. You roll on your side to face him and he pulls you next to him. “Good girl,” Crowley praises you as he runs his fingers through your hair. You nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck as he continues to praise you. After everything that’s happened, you find yourself hoping that there’s no way to turn you back into the hellhound you once were.


End file.
